1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a silicone, water-based composition which has a paste-type viscosity and which yields a putty, upon removal of the water at room temperature, which putty does not harden upon aging, is insoluble in water, and adheres to most surfaces.
2. Background Information
A number of compositions have been disclosed which are aqueous emulsions which cure upon removal of the water. An emulsion having improved shelf life which can be formulated to be useful as a caulking material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,811 issued Jan. 24, 1984 by Elias and Freiberg. The caulking material formed is an elastomeric product having significant tensile strength and elongation.
Cekada disclosed latexes which formed a film of silicone rubber or plastic in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,406, issued Nov. 28, 1967. In his Example 1 for instance, he combined a linear hydroxyl endblocked polydimethylsiloxane, his phenylsilsesquioxane filler, phenyltrimethoxysilane, and dibutyltindilaurate to obtain an emulsion which yielded rubber films having substantial hardness, tensile strength, and elongation upon removal of the water from the emulsion. Several additional examples are shown using phenyltrimethoxysilane as a crosslinker and elastomers as the products obtained. He teaches that suitable crosslinking agents have the general formula A.sub.m Si(OR'").sub.4- m with trifunctional silanes preferred. He does not teach any differences among the silanes used in their effect upon the rubber obtained.
These references disclose compositions which produce elastomers upon removal of the water. They do not teach any method of producing an emulsion which is a putty upon removal of the water.